Dragon Park
by Silver0Scale
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup is simply an ordinary person living in a town beside a dragon infested forest. But that change when he developed friendship with a rare dragon that a powerful global syndicate is interested in. Rate T because who know what will happen?
1. An Encounter in Dragon Park

Disclaimer: HTTYD belong to Dreamwork, Not me.

* * *

><p>"I want the Night Fury alive." A whisper echo throughout the forest, yet nothing move, everything is quiet and dark.<p>

An ambush was set up to catch Night Fury, the dragon hunter lies in wait, hoping their information is accurate or else their wait will be for nothing.

"New heat signature detected, approaching from south-east, traveling at speed of a hundred miles per hour, without a doubt it is a Night Fury." Dozen or so rifle was raise, all aiming near the full moon waiting for the one dragon to fly by. They're all loaded with potent paralyze needle bullet.

The only people that are not aiming at the sky with rifle is the mobile radar operator, whose eyes stick to the screen and his voice ready to signal that Night Fury is close enough to their current position.

And they wait, finger become much more trigger happy every second.

"NOW!" The operator yell, and the hunter took pot shoot at the night sky with only full moon as a guide. Loud gunshot echo throughout the night air, then miracle happen, as a loud and long screech told them that their bullet had hit the mark.

Then silence followed. Not a man speaks so much a word, since they have managed to shot down the most elusive dragon in history of mankind.

"We done it!" one of hunter broke the ice by celebrated follow by almost every person in their group

"Not yet, we've to recover the Night Fury, our employee will be more than happy to pay us when we've physical living proof. Now move it!" The bulky leader said.

"Er… Sir, There is a slight problem here" the radar operator interrupted, eyes still focus on the screen. "It has fallen near Berk."

* * *

><p>Somewhere near Berk, a male teenager was taking a walk in the forest late in midnight.<p>

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their pen or their bottle… No, not me, I Hiccup Haddock the Third manage to lose an entire school bag!" Hiccup kick a stone out of frustration, the stone flew with pin-point accuracy that it manages to hit a yellowish green Terrible Terror in the head.

"Whoops sorry." Hiccup said, and now he feels stupid for apologies to a dragon then he notice the Terrible Terror was gnawing at a bag, his bag.

"Hey that's mine!" he yells at the Terror. The Terror glance at Hiccup before snatching the bag and run into nearby bush with it.

"Hey wait!" he went after the Terror into the bush, after reaching the bush his feet meet nothing but air.

"Woah!" he tumbles down a hill, lady luck seem to be with him as he did not hit any hard and sharp rock this time. He crash into something softer than ground and rock, the thing he crashed into smell of blood.

Hiccup groan, he wonder what kind of object that a forest could possibly have that are softer and less lethal than rock and sharp branch poking out of ground. He did not expect he would see a pair of black wings.

Big dragon.

"Wah!" Hiccup stumble backward. His back hitting a boulder trapped in a corner his knee feel weak and he shut his eyes in fear waiting as if gruesome death surely will come, a few second pass by which feel awfully long for Hiccup but nothing happen, no slashing, no choking, and no biting. Hiccup finally slowly opens one of his eyes.

An unconscious black dragon lay in front of him, with dried blood covering its body and wound and a needle like object sticking at the dragon's neck. He can recognize the needle since his town has plenty of it but he did not recognize the dragon.

'Wait a minute' Hiccup thought 'If there is an injured dragon in the middle of a forest that are not cause by nature then there must be…'

'Dragon Poacher' Hiccup realizes how much trouble he is in. His father used to tell him that dragon in Dragon Park are protect by law, but due to lack of security around here many poacher can get in or out without too much hassle, and poacher is much more dangerous than a Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup turns around immediately and began walking toward Berk. He wanted to go home now, but something in his mind is told him that he will feel bad and regret his decision for leaving a helpless dragon behind.

"Oh, my mind hates me." He turns around again, this time facing the downed dragon, he starts pulling and pushing the dragon but it didn't budge an inch.

"I wish this heavy reptile can walk by itself!" Hiccup tried to drag the dragon by tail without much success.

Without much choice, Hiccup is forced to remove the paralyze needle bullet and hopefully he can get far enough before the dragon wake up and began its attack any nearby human activity.

Unfortunately the dragon wakes up immediately upon removing the needle.

* * *

><p>The Night Fury knows not what happen, just a human in front of him, his instinct are screaming danger at him and his body feel weak but he has enough strength left in him to leap forward toward where the human is.<p>

He was sure he is going to bite off the human's head had not a Terrible Terror fell from the hill out of the blue and startle the Night Fury, the Terror screech at the Night Fury telling him to leave the human alone.

The human's knee finally gave up and collapse under the weight of Terrible Terror and presence of Night Fury.

'_Get off of the human_' The Night Fury growl, his death glare focus onto the human '_He is danger to us!_'

'_Night no dragon no, you no kill human, human good help dragon_' The Terror jump down from the terrified human '_me bring human here, human know how help!_' He whined.

'_What help did you seek from this human?_'

'_Human removes poison stick, human wake night up._'

'_Why would human help me after they shoot me down?_' The Night Fury directs his roar of question at Terror, which also almost made the human piss himself.

'_Bad human shot night, good human help night, like female human does!_' Terror argued back.

The human seem to have caught on the conversation between two different size dragon because he began to mutter under his breath "W-wow dragon are actually communicati-" he shut his mouth tight right away when he notice the Night Fury has its intensified glare refocus onto him.

'_Dragon no time now, bad human come soon, go good human home!_' Terror pleaded.

The Night Fury raise his ear pad thing, he can hear noise from vast distance away at day, but during night his hearing distance become much further.

A group of human's footstep, getting louder and louder, slowly creeps toward their position. They are coming from almost all direction, almost. Only one escape route is available, the human home.

'_Bring good human night, good human help dragon_' Terror jump onto the human.

'_Alright I'll come, but at first sign of trouble…_' The Night Fury retracts his teeth and 'bites' the human, ready to drag him toward the human's settlement.

"W-What th- What are yo- Stop! Please don't eat me!" the human panicked but the Night Fury ignores him, human sure taste salty.

He consider trying to fly out of here but he may risk getting shot down by hunter again, the best place to hide is among the shadow that human house provided until the hunter leave.

They are going to Berk.

* * *

><p>My first story! Feedback is welcome!<p> 


	2. Ranger's Office and School

**Disclaimer: **Dreamwork owns HTTYD, not me.

* * *

><p>Hiccup knows something was wrong when the dragon drag him toward Berk. And he was wrong! There is nothing wrong with Berk at least not from the distance.<p>

But something is strange, normally wild dragon are very territorial and will attack human on sight, that is why normally nobody goes into the park.

They have been walking for sometimes when the Terror squeak at the black dragon, then the black dragon release Hiccup as a respond to it and head butted him as if telling him to continue moving forward.

"Okay okay!" Hiccup said, his fear had long disappeared once he found out these dragon has no desire to maim him.

Savior the Terrible Terror, a great name given by Hiccup when it miraculously stopped the bigger dragon from biting his head off, he feels that it is a name suitable for its action.

As they travel to Berk, a rundown building soon came into their sight. Barbed wire fence surround the building with a soon to be collapse guard tower at one corner of the fence. It looks like an abandoned military facility.

Hiccup had somehow missed this place when he first goes into the forest.

A gate connected to the fence was left open it seem people did not bother to close the gate; they must have left in a hurry.

Savior sniffs the air, and purr. Hiccup was surprise by it; he is clearly not used to dragon purring like a cat especially they're suppose to be vicious creature.

Hiccup decides to name the black dragon Toothless for its lack of teeth and because Fangless is not a name Hiccup like. Hiccup was surprise to find out that Toothless can retract its teeth at will.

Toothless cautiously walked toward the building, it scan the surrounding for any danger before continue forward.

Toothless look into the door's window and sniff for a few times when he found nothing he bumps into a metal door. The door did not budge, the dragon tried again with much more force this time also with no success. They begun to scratch and breathe fire onto the door trying to break it down.

"I guess you guys need help?" Hiccup asked, catching the attention of both dragons. Savior squeak at Toothless, and they seem to understand Hiccup's intention as they give room for Hiccup.

Hiccup walks toward the door, put his hand onto the handle and that is where he feels the intense heat.

"Ouch! Hot hot hot!" He forgot they had just finish breathing third degree burn worth of fire onto the door and Toothless seem to be laughing at his idiocy

"Yea yea laugh it out will you." Hiccup said to the dragon.

Hiccup wraps his hand with clothing and opens the door for dragons.

* * *

><p>Savior burst into the building, stir up ton of dust, a few sneeze of fire was had, and fortunately nothing was caught on fire. Hiccup came in later also sneezing and coughing, his hand held some kind of light emitting device.<p>

'_This place smells faintly like her.' _Toothless remarked '_This human's smell blends in perfectly as if their smell is exactly the same._' Toothless sniff the air and then at Hiccup as if comparing their smell.

'_Male human female human, same smell same smell' _Savior purred in poor dragonese likes many other Terrors. '_Same smell good human, good human help night, me bring help night.' _

Toothless is used to Terror expressing themselves poorly and sometimes their speech can be annoying and confusing but if one get to know them well enough they can be a good helper.

'_Have this satisfied your curiosity about the smell?' _Toothless barked at Savior.

'_Curiosity yes satisfied yes!' _Savior happily purred back. While their interest was sate Hiccup continues to explore.

* * *

><p>This place is pack with cobweb and dust, the dragon are sniffing everywhere with dust in the air, ignoring the presence of Hiccup.<p>

Hiccup saw a poster but he could barely make out a word on it. He direct his phone's flashlight at the poster only to find it cover with dust.

He removes a layer of dust from the poster and found a picture of Deadly Nadder staring back at him with the following word:

"Welcome to Dragon Park Ranger Station Beta. The world second largest Dragon Park" Hiccup read the word out loud. Toothless snorted as if respond to his word.

Dragon rangers, another history of Berk, their job were to watch over the dragon ensuring that no one harm dragon or hurt by dragon in the park. The Berk's Dragon Park used to be a popular tourist spot especially among Eastern visitor, but all that went to hell in 'no-one-gonna-tell-him-what-happened' incident, that particular incident warrant the shutdown of Dragon Park business and almost destroy the economy of Berk.

Hiccup opens up a decaying cupboard and found a stash of book within, people must have left this place without one last spring cleaning.

He places them onto a table now this is getting interesting.

"Imperial Dragon of China, Hitler's Attempt to Control Dragon, Legend of Bewilderbeast, Scientist's Argument Vol. 05: Dragon Break Physic." He shifts through each the book, reading their title out loud until one particular book caught his attention. "Dragon Classification: Global Edition."

Hiccup opens the book revealing the content inside of it.

Chapter 1: Class Dragon of China

Chapter 2: Class Dragon of Lazio

Chapter 3: Class Dragon of Barbaric Archipelago

…

He turns to the next page and begins to read out the content when his hand phone rang.

The phone promptly alarms the dragons and they turn their head toward where the sound originates from. Toothless growl at Hiccup showing him his plentiful of sharp teeth, the ringtone must have offended Toothless.

"I'll shut it up alright, jeez" Hiccup said, he looks at the caller's ID: Stoick who is the current mayor of Berk, who is also known as Hiccup's father.

He presses the button nervously to accept the call.

"Hello?" Hiccup said softly "_HELLO!? IS THIS THE ONLY THING YE CAN SAY AFTER YE DIDN'T COME HOME BY 10PM!?" _The voice was so loud and so full of authority that both dragons were startle by it.

"Sorry, Dad. I am still alive right? You don't have to worry." Hiccup said

"_Hiccup, tomorrow school finally begins and where are ye at?"_

"Ah, yes, I was, err… getting my…" schoolbag, Hiccup forgot he have to get his bag before the school start.

"God I still have to get my schoolbag! See you later Dad!" Hiccup hastily ends the call.

"_Hiccup wait I ha-" _The call ended.

Hiccup rush out of the building into the forest once again leaving two stunned dragon in it. It is getting pretty late, but Toothless as a night creature stay awake, while Savior quickly fell asleep. Toothless cannot relax yet, he still has no idea where the hunter's at yet.

* * *

><p>The call just ended, his son manages to evade him again.<p>

"He ended the call before I can finish." Stoick sighed.

"Told you." Gobber said, "You shouldn't be talking like that to your son." He drank his beer.

"But I was worry!" Stoick sighed once again.

"Why don't you leave a note explaining that you're going to the city for a few days? It's not like you will be gone forever."

"Knowing him, he will be too busy to notice that I'm gone."

"Don't say that, you know he love you as a father."

"Still I don't have the time to write a note, I think he know how to take care of himself." Stoick said "I have to go now or I'll miss my ride."

Hiccup arrive at where Savior left his bag, he grab his bag and then scan the content within quickly before left for his home right away, if he get home any later his father would be so angry that even a bear will run away for fear of getting its skull bashed in.

A few miles away, groups of hunter are closing in to the place where Night Fury was.

"No sign of Night Fury anywhere." A hunter said.

"Keep searching!" Their leader ordered they did not come here to let the Night Fury escape.

"Sir, a new heat signature has been detected it radiate much less heat than the Night Fury and is now moving toward Berk." Their radio operator announced "That something could be a human."

"Alv- I mean Leader!" A young hunter reported to his leader "We found the needle bullet."

"Where's the Night Fury?"

"Nowhere I'm afraid."

"What?"

"Worst case scenario, Sir" The radio operator said "Berk could have found the Night Fury."

After some time thinking, their leader feel it is for the best to leave for now, lingering any longer could get them exposed.

"We're going back." Their leader announced with a scowl he is clearly not in a good mood today.

"Temporary." He added

* * *

><p>Hiccup arrives at his double storey house, there is no light coming from his house.<p>

"_Is dad asleep?" _Hiccup wondered.

He tried the backdoor, it is unlocked. He opens it slowly and peeks inside his house but he did not see his father, he sighs and began his tedious journey to bed. It was a long night.

He can only sleep for a few hours at least, and then he must get up and get ready to leave for school.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Berk Highschool!" Gobber the Belch bellowed to the students who are sitting at their designate school desk.<p>

"Yes! Finally we can burn down our house!" Tuffnut said excitingly.

"What do you mean by burning down 'our' house?" Ruffnut said trying to agitate her twin brother.

"If you don't like it why don't you move out of my house?" Tuff head butted Ruff soon they are in a brawl.

Beside the Twin there are also Hiccup's brawny cousin Snotloud, bookworm Fishleg and finally tough and beautiful Astrid.

Hiccup can only admire their group from distance, since everybody believe he brought disaster wherever he go.

"It seems everyone's here! Let's get start then." Gobber said stopping the fight between Tuff and Ruff.

"Wait only 5 of us?" Snotloud asked.

"I'm here, remember?" Hiccup commented half-heartedly.

"Oh great, when did 'he' come to school?" Tuffnut said mockingly.

"I said: let's get start then, today we have our first lesson." Gobber said, ignoring their mockery. "We're going to learn everything about dragon 'round here, which is important, since they are our lovely neighbor."

"Straight to the point, do we have a chance to bash their head?" Ruff asked.

"No, not directly at least." Gobber answered, and then he continues his lecture. "Now open up your Dragon Manual and turn to page 5." Hiccup did so and was greeted with the image and name of five dragons.

"Wait a minute, I thought we're going to do some live action exercise… you know… the dangerous stuff that I sign up for." Tuff interrupted the class.

"Not before winter come." Gobber rolled his eyes then carry on his lesson.

Tuff let out a long howl of despair.

"In our region, we've several common species of dragon living in the Dragon Park" Gobber with his ability to ignore the most annoying person in the universe continues with his lecture "Namely the Gronckle, the Hideous Zippleback, the Deadly Nadder, the Terrible Terror, and the Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup can hear Fishleg whispering to himself about statistic for each dragon that Gobber mention.

"It is believed that Viking in Barbaric Archipelago used to fought and hunt dragon for century. So student, what is the most important thing during that period of time when Viking fought dragon?" Gobber directed his question at the students.

"A doctor?" Hiccup said.

"Plus five speed?" Fishleg replied.

"The answer is in the textbook!" Gobber announced.

"A shield." Astrid answered with confident.

"Yes, a shield, If a Viking must make a choice between a sword and a shield they always go for the shield." Gobber explained as he bring up an antique from his desk, a shield "A shield protects Viking from dragon's fire but it also has another use, by banging their weapon against the shield to create lots of noise it can disrupts a dragon's sense to throw off their aim."

"But nowadays, dragon has become increasing aggressive toward anything that make too much noise, if you were to bring a boom box into a dragon park, be prepare to be torn to shred by them." Gobber said "Now turn to the next page."

The rest of the lesson continues without Hiccup paying much attention, his hand unconsciously began to draw something in his textbook. They continue to flip through the book until a page caught his attention.

"…Night Fury. This particular dragon is so sneaky that no one has ever seen one up close before." Gobber explained. "But fortunately thanks to human's advance technology a satellite has managed to catch a glimpse of it." He brings up a photo showing a blurry black shape flying above the ocean.

"Among many dragon poachers, Night Fury is one of the most prized dragons." Gobber said. "It is also known to be one of the deadliest dragons in the whole world, because at one time a Night Fury has manage to sink a modern warship with two 'bombing' attack."

"But do you-"

At that time, the school bell rang, interrupted their lesson.

"Huh, time sure pass quick." Gobber commented. "Alright student, this is it for today have a nice evening. We'll continue tomorrow!"

Hiccup left for home long after the school emptied to avoid his cousin and twin, he feel he had seen that particular black dragon in the photo before. He was about half way home when he realize what dragon had almost bite his head off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Please review, and give feedback so that I may improve the story.


End file.
